Because I Love You
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1shot / 'Kenapa dia harus selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang' pikir Yunho sementara matanya terus mengawasi Kim Jae Joong dari tempat duduknya / "Kim Jae Joong, sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?" JaeJoong menoleh kearah suara. Ia menatap lelaki yang menatapnya tajam


Lelaki yang mempunyai tatapan mata tajam serta bibir berbentuk hati itu hanya diam menatap sosok lelaki bermata bulat dan bibir semerah cherry di seberang jalan.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu bersama seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut agak ikal. Mereka duduk bersama dan saling tertawa di sebuah kedai es krim.

"Akhirnya.. Kita bertemu" ucap lelaki itu seraya menarik separuh bibirnya dan kembali berjalan.

Menyeringai eoh? Tsk~

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Because I Love You"**

Main cast : YunJae

Slight : YooSu, ChunJae, JaeMin

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, little angst, little romance, friendship, alur sesuka hati.

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Semilir angin sore menerpa wajahku. Membuat tatanan rambutku sedikit berantakan. Aku duduk tak jauh dari kolam air mancur di taman kota, menikmati suasana yang kurindukan. Aku melihat anak kecil berlarian, sungguh menggemaskan.

"_Nuna?"_ tanya seorang anak kecil saat menghampiriku.

Aku tertawa..

Hahh.. Ini terulang lagi. Anak kecil yang melihat penampilanku pasti salah menganggap aku sebagai seorang wanita.

Tapi itu dulu, saat rambutku berponi dan agak panjang. Sedangkan kini aku memotong rambut pendek tanpa poni. Walau nyatanya wajahku masih sama, wajah putih mulus tanpa noda.

Aku mencondongkan (?) tubuhku kearah anak kecil itu.

"Panggil aku _hyung_, adik kecil. Aku _hyung_, bukan _nuna_" jelasku pada anak kecil itu.

Mata anak kecil itu mengerjap, tanda ia bingung. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanda ia mengerti?

Entahlah~ Aku tak tau.

"_Nee hyung,_ tapi kau terlihat cantik. Seperti _nuna_ yang ada dalam foto di dompet _hyung_ku" jelas anak kecil itu padaku.

"Kau punya _hyung_ hmm? Lalu mengapa kau terlihat sendirian di taman ini?" tanyaku padanya saat tak melihatnya ditemani siapapun.

"Rumahku tak jauh dari taman ini, dan umma membolehkanku bermain sendiri hyung"

"Ahh panggil aku Jae _hyung_. Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Shim Changmin. Aku biasa di panggil Minnie, Jae _hyung_"

Dan dengan segera, aku membawanya duduk di sampingku.

_The First time i met you was Around this season right?_

_Want to see you, want to see you, because i want to see you so much_

* * *

Jae Joong mendengarkan anak kecil itu bercerita. Tak disangka bahwa anak dengan tubuh tinggi seperti itu baru berumur 7 tahun dan sudah pintar menjawab dan bercerita.

"Jae _hyung_, Minnie haus" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jae Joong tersenyum dan mengacak surai ikal Changmin. "Kau mau minum apa, Minnie? Atau kau mau es krim di kedai itu?" Tanya Jae Joong sambil menunjuk kedai diseberang taman.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, membuat senyum Jae Joong berubah jadi tawa. Ia berdiri kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin menuju kedai es krim.

_Cling.._

Suara lonceng terdengar saat Jae Joong membuka pintu kedai itu. Lalu ia membawa Changmin ke meja yang menghadap taman dan mereka duduk disana.

"Aku boleh pesan cup yang besar _hyung_?" Tanya Changmin dengan puppy eyesnya, menggemaskan.

"Boleh saja, tapi setelah itu,_ hyung_ akan mengantarmu pulang. _Hyung_ ada janji dengan teman-teman" ujar Jae Joong.

Changmin tersenyum 5 jari, ia sangat senang. Kapan lagi makan es krim tanpa dibatasi?

_Nappeun_ eoh, Changminnie..

* * *

Jae Joong mengajak Changmin pulang setelah anak kecil itu menghabiskan es krim bercup besar rasa coklat-vanila itu. Ia membawa Changmin ke mobilnya dan menuju rumah yang di arahkan Changmin.

Hanya butuh dua menit, mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Changmin. Jae Joong membantu Changmin yang tampak kesusahan membuka _seatbelt_nya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Jae _hyung_, kau mau berkenalan dengan _hyung_ku dulu tidak?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat mobil _hyung_ kesayangannya ada di garasi mobil.

"_Hyung_mu? Lain kali saja nee, teman Jae _hyung_ sudah menunggu" ujar Jae Joong sambil menunduk dan dering ponsel kembali berbunyi setelah 2 menit lalu ia abaikan.

"_Nee hyun_g, kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Kau sudah janji padaku tadi" tanya Changmin saat JaeJoong hendak berdiri dan menarik ujung kaos baby bluenya.

"Tentu.. Satu minggu dari sekarang di taman itu lagi dengan waktu yang sama. Dan _hyung_ akan membawa makanan agar kau bisa mencicipi masakan _hyung_"

"Janji..?" Changmin menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Hyung_ janji, Minnie-ah" ucap JaeJoong menyambut uluran jari kelingking Changmin.

* * *

"Kim Jae Joong?"

Suara itu membuat Jae Joong menoleh dan membuat matanya tak berkedip. Ia kaget melihat orang itu berdiri di dekat bar.

Jung Yunho.

Lalu jantung JaeJoong berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. 'Ohh celaka' pikirnya.

Jung Yunho menatapnya sejenak lalu perlahan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini Jae. Ini benar-benar kejutan. Setelha tiga tahun tak bertemu"

Jae Joong membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tetapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya menghentikan ucapan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Jae Joong menoleh dan mendapati teman lamanya yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hey Chun, kau juga baru datang? Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terlambat" sapa Jae Joong pada lelaki bersuara husky itu, Park Yoochun.

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya pada Jae Joong lalu menoleh kearah Yunho dan berkata, "Kau juga datang Yunho _hyung_?"

Yunho terdiam dan matanya mendapati Yoochun yang sedang mengedipkan matanya samar, tanpa sepengetahuan Jae Joong.

"Yunho"

Yunho kembali menatap Jae Joong setelah lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi memanggil namanya dan Yunho langsung tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan datang, Chun? Apa kalian sedang mengadakan acara? Aku datang kesini hanya ingin minum sedikit" ujar Yunho ketika menyadari tanda dari Yoochun.

"Kau minum, Yunho? Sejak kapan?"

Yunho menatap Jae Joong dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jae Joong menahan napas. Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya seperti itu. Pertanyaannya akan membuat Yunho berpikir macam-macam.

"Apa maksudmu dengam sejak kapan? Kau tau aku tak suka minum, eoh?"

Suara Yunho membuat Jae Joong tersentak, "Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan sejak kapan? Kau tau aku tak suka minum, eoh?" ulang Yunho.

"Bukankah kita pernah merayakan ulang tahun Yoochun di bar, lalu kau menolak untuk minum dengan alasan lambungmu akan sakit"

"Kau ingat kejadian itu, Jae Joong-ah? Berarti kau ingat juga saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

Entah mengapa debaran jantung Yunho bertambah cepat. Ia menatap JaeJoong dengan lembut dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana bahannya -gugup-.

Jae Joong menatap Yoochun yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Tatapan memelas.

Meminta bantuan eoh?

Yoochun yang mengetahui arti tatapan JaeJoong segera merangkul pundak Yunho. "Kau ingin membuat kami datang ketika acara selesai hyung? Ayolah.. Kita masuk saja ketempat yang sudah di pesan. Aku ingin bertemu si Oh My God Sun"

"Tak apa jika aku ikut kalian? Aku tak mau mengganggu, dilihat dari kehadiran kalian, sepertinya ini acara pribadi."

"Ikut kami jika kau mau, jika tidak mau, aku masuk duluan."

Jae Joong perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan VIP yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia berjalan sambil merutuki mulutnya yang dengan mudah membocorkan hal yang selama ini ia simpan.

'Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu sih? Ishh semoga ia tak membahasnya nanti'

* * *

'Kenapa dia harus selalu tersenyum seperti itu kepada semua orang?' pikir Yunho sementara matanya terus mengawasi Kim Jae Joong dari tempat duduknya.

Jae Joong tersenyum ketika seorang lelaki berwajah oval membisikkan sesuatu. Mereka terlihat menikmati kebersamaannya. Dan Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat lelaki itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Jae Joong berdiri memberikan mic padanya.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, ternyata setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendapat giliran untuk bernyanyi di depan.

Terlalu terpesona oleh Kim Jae Joong eoh?

Sampai kau tak menyadari tatapan lelaki di sudut lain.

Saat ia mendapat giliran bernyanyi, ia merenggut. "Kenapa aku harus mendapat teman bernyanyi kau, Park Yoochun" ujar nya ketika Yunho dan Yoochun memilih lagu.

"Kau berharap dengan Jae Joong _hyung_ huh? Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini, pandangan matamu tak lepas darinya. Jangan membuatnya takut dan pergi lagi"

Ohh dan terjawab sudah siapa lelaki yang menatap Jung Yunho dari sudut lain.

Ahh apakah ada yang belum tahu siapa yang menatap Yunho dari sudut lain? Orang itu adalah Park Yoochun.

* * *

Pagi ini Jae Joong merasakan sakit di kepalanya saat ia membuka mata dan mencoba duduk. JaeJoong menatap aneh sekelilingnya, ia heran ketika sadar bahwa ia berada disebuah kamar yang asing di matanya. "Aku di kamar siapa?" gumamnya lirih.

Jae Joong merutuki dirinya saat mengingat semalam sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol soju dan beberapa gelas wine. Ia tahu sekarang, bahwa sakit di kepalanya dikarenakan oleh terlalu banyak minum. 'Mabuk saat ada Yunho. Ohh shit! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Kim JaeJoong' pikir JaeJoong.

Ia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. 'Jam lima pagi rupanya' kemudian menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menjejakkan kaki dilantai marmer berwarna coklat muda itu.

Kamar itu tidak terang dan tidak gelap. Cahaya lampu dikamar itu bersumber dari lampu tidur di meja nakas yang menghimpit ranjang berukuran king size itu. Jae Joong berjalan ke sebuah pintu disudut kiri tepat setelah lemari putih besar dan membukanya.

Kamar mandi. Ternyata pintu yang dibuka Jae Joong adalah pintu kamar mandi. Ia kemudian masuk dan membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar.

Bingung kenapa Jae Joong tidak muntah-muntah?

Itu karena ia memang punya ketahanan tinggi dalam hal meminum minuman beralkohol. Dan hanya akan kehilangan kesadaran saat benar-benar mabuk, tanpa muntah dan tanpa melakukan hal-hal konyol.

Setelah Jae Joong membasuh wajahnya, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan coklat dari saku celana jeansnya dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia keluar dan kembali berjalan menuju balkon kamar.

"Indah sekali~" gumam Jae Joong saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Sebuah taman kecil dengan dua ayunan, sebuah jungkat-jungkit, perosoton yang kira-kira tangganya hanya setinggi satu setengah meter dan kolam renang bulat yang tidak luas. Terdapat pula sebuah tempat untuk bermain istana pasir di bawah pohon maple.

Ceklek..

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan seseorang melangkah menghampirinya, namun Jae Joong tak menyadarinya. Orang itu berdiri tepat dibelakang JaeJoong dan dengan yakin memeluknya dari belakang.

Jae Joong tertegun saat merasakan sebuah pelukan dari sepasang lengan yang kekar. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. 'Tuhan, tolong aku' doa Jae Joong dalam hati.

"Jantungmu berdebar sangat kencang, Boo~ Padahal semalam tidak"

Jae Joong tak bergeming. Matanya berkedip-kedip saat mendengar suara yang selama ini dirindukannya terdengar tepat di telinganya. Ia menggigit bibir merah cerrynya saat menerima sebuah kecupan tepat di leher kanannya.

'Ya Tuhan~ Jika ini mimpi, cepat bangunkan aku'

"Hey~ Kenapa diam saja huh? Semalam kau sangat erat memelukku"

Jae Joong menelan salivanya. "Me- Memelukmu?" Tanyanya tanpa membalikkan badannya atau melepas pelukan itu.

"Hmm.. Kau memelukku dengan erat saat aku ingin membaringkanmu di ranjang. Lalu kau bilang bahwa kau merindukanku. Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau merindukanku, Boo?"

Jae Joong mengerutkan keningnya 'Benarkah aku memeluknya dan mengatakan hal itu?' pikirnya.

"Boo~" panggil lelaki itu lagi dan mengecup leher sebelah kiri JaeJoong.

"Eunghh~ Yunh~"

"Kau tau ini Aku, Boo. Berarti benarkan jika kau merindukanku" ucap lelaki itu yang ternyata memang Yunho.

Jae Joong kali ini benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Jadi mabuk kali ini aku melakukan hal aneh? Ohh Tuhan~ Betapa malunya aku! Jung Yunho benar-benar membuat kewarasanku hilang!'

Yunho menghela nafas.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Jae Joong. Namun sebelum mereka berhadapan, Jae Joong menutup wajah meronanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey~ Aku ingin melihat wajahmu" ucap Yunho saat melihat kelakuan Jae Joong.

"Anniya~"

"Aku ingin melihat rona merah di wajahmu lagi. Aku merindukannya"

"Aku malu~ Keluarlah dulu"

"Hey.. Ini kamarku, kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar?"

JaeJoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya. "Baiklah. Aku pulang"

Namun sebelum Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah kecupan lembut menyapa bibir cherrynya saat Yunho menarik lengan kirinya dan membuat Jae Joong tak bergeming.

Sebuah kecupan dari seorang Jung Yunho untuk Kim JaeJoong.

Kecupan keduanya setelah tiga tahun berlalu.

_My hearts filled with you_  
_Give me your hand on my chest, It's beating_

**_Flashback_**

Ruangan itu begitu ramai. Sebuah mini bar disewa semalaman oleh lelaki bersuara husky yang sedang menggoda lelaki yang mempunyai suara lengkingan seperti lumba-lumba.

Lelaki bermata bulat yang sedang duduk di sudut ruang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Park Yoochun, benar-benar seorang cassanova" gumamnya dan kembali meminum red wine di tangannya.

"Kim Jae Joong, sampai kapan kau mengacuhkanku?" JaeJoong menoleh kearah suara. Ia menatap lelaki yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu mengikutiku. Jadi aku tak mengacuhkanmu, Jung Yunho."

"Tapi kau mengacuhkan ucapanku"

"Ahh kau tidak minum, Yun?" tanya Jae Joong tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Yunho.

"Aku tidak minum. Lambungku akan sakit nanti dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Pertanyaanmu? Kau bertanya padaku apa eoh?"

"Aku menyukaimu Kim JaeJoong! Jadilah kekasihku"

"Itukah yang kau sebut pertanyaan? Bagiku tak seperti itu, Yunho"

"Aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak~"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, pernyataan cinta seorang Jung Yunho ditolak Kim Jae Joong.

_Cup!_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jung Yunho mengecup bibir merah cherrynya dan meninggalkan Jae Joong yang diam mematung.

...

...

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Yoochun, Yunho tak pernah terlihat mengikuti Jae Joong lagi. Hal ini membuat JaeJoong sangat senang karna merasa tak di ganggu dengan kehadiran Yunho. Ia hari ini berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati angin musim semi.

"Jae _hyung_! Apa kau tau jika Yunho _hyung_ melanjutkan kuliahnya ke New York? Chunnie memberitahuku pagi ini saat ia mengantar Yunho _hyung_ ke Bandara. Aigoo~ jadi kau akan damai tanpa gangguannya, _hyung_"

"New Yo-rk?" tanya JaeJoong tergagap.

Menyadari sesuatu eoh, Kim Jae Joong? Tsk~

"Nee~ Chunnie bilang, Yunho _hyung_ ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di New York saja. Setelah pulang dari pesta minggu lalu, Yunho hyung mengatakan keinginannya pada orang tuanya dan mereka menyetujuinya"

Jae Joong merasa sesak. 'Setelah pesta minggu lalu? Berarti setelah ulang tahun Yoochun. Setelah aku menolak menjadi kekasihnya?'

Jae Joong terdiam kemudian tersentak saat dering ponsel terdengar.

**1 new message**

_**Kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.**_

_**Kau membuat jantungku lebih berdetak.**_

_**Kau membuat mataku selalu menatapmu.**_

_**Kau menempati ruang kosong di hati dan pikiranku.**_

_**...  
**_

_**Aku menyukaimu yang tersenyum.**_

_**Aku menyukaimu yang tertawa.**_

_**Aku menyukaimu yang marah padaku.**_

_**Aku menyukaimu walau kau selalu menolak perasaanku.**_

_**Aku akan selalu menyukaimu walau tanpa izinmu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Sangat mencintaimu, Kim JaeJoong.**_

_**...  
**_

**- With Love, Jung Yunho -**

Akhirnya likuid bening yang ditahan Jae Joong saat mendengar Yunho pergi ke New York kini menetes saat membaca pesan itu. 'Bodoh.. Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal jika kau mencintaiku huh? Kenapa kau selalu bilang menyukaiku?'

'Aku pun mencintaimu, Yunho-ah..'

_Without you, I've no idea how is going on._  
_Deep down in both eyes, it comes from my heart._

**_Flasback off_**

Setelah Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jae Joong tadi, ia langsung masuk kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Menatap cermin seraya menyentuhkan jemari tangan pada bibirnya. Kemudian ia mulai membersihkan diri segera agar bisa bergegas pamit. Tapi setelah ia membersihkan diri, ia mendapati Yunho sedang berdiri di pintu kamar, menunggunya.

* * *

Yunho menatap Jae Joong yang sedang memasakkan sarapan untuknya. Ia berdiri di samping Jae Joong dengan raut wajah yang bahagia "Kau duduk saja. Disini malah menggangguku"

"Aku mencintaimu~" ucap Yunho dengan tatapan lembutnya, membuat rona merah di pipi putih Jae Joong.

"Jika dulu aku tau bahwa kau ingin mendengar kata cinta dariku, mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah" lanjut Yunho.

Ucapan Yunho membuat rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke telinga Jae Joong. "Hentikan ucapanmu, atau aku pulang sekarang"

"Tapi aku serius, Boo. Aku pasti langsung melamarmu dan menikahimu"

Jae Joong berdecak. Ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan jengahnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk memberi pelajaran pada si jidat lebar itu. Seenaknya mengatakan padamu tentang hal itu."

"Aku malah berterima kasih padanya karena sudah memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya, Boo. Mengapa kau tak berkata yang sebenarnya padaku huh?"

"Kau menyukaiku. Bukan mencintaiku. Itu yang kau ucapkan dulu, jika kini kau lupa ucapanmu dulu"

"Kau tak tahu saja, saat setahun lalu Yoochun mengatakannya, aku ingin langsung pulang ke Seoul dn menemuimu. Tapi Yoochun melarangku dan sebagai ganinya, ia memberitahukan tentangmu padaku selama setahun ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Jae, aku serius. Aku ingin menikah de-"

"Kau ingin menikah Yunho _hyung_? Dengan siapa?" Sebuah suara menyelamatkan jantung Jae Joong. Pasalnya, jantung Jae Joong berdetak sangat cepat saat Yunho berbicara soal menikah.

"Jae hyung?" Jae Joong segera menoleh saat sadar bahwa ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Minnie~ Yunho, kau mengenal Changminnie?" Ujar Jae Joong menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian -bingung-.

"Changmin anak dari nunaku"

"Jae hyung~" teriak Changmin dan memeluk kaki Jae Joong dan meletakkan kepalanya pada perut Jae Joong.

"Berarti benar foto itu kan? Aku sudah bilang bukan, foto di dompet hyungku mirip denganmu"

Jae Joong mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Changmin. "Aku tak tau, Minnie-ah. Hyung tak pernah melihatnya. Ehh kau ingin sekolah? Mau membawa bekal tidak?"

Changmin dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bekal? Sudah pati ia tak akan menolaknya.

Yunho menatap bingung dua orang di depannya "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua ini, Boo?"

"Boo? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Changmin bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Kau, kapan kau melihat dompetku, anak nakal" ujar Yunho sambil mencubit pipi chubby Changmin dan membuatnya meringis.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di taman, lalu kami makan es krim. Yah, seperti itulah" penjelasan singkat dari Jae Joong.

"Duduklah Minnie.. Biarkan Jae hyung melanjutkan masakannya" ucap Jae Joong pada Changmin.

"Kau juga Yun, duduklah" lanjutnya saat melihat yunho tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kajja Min~" ucap Yunho saat Jae Joong menatapnya -duduk-atau-aku-akan-pulang-.

_if we become honest, surely we'll be able to understand each other_

_I love you even more.._  
_Trust me_

* * *

Hanya menunggu lima belas menit, masakan itupun selesai. JaeJoong memasak nasi goreng kimchi pesanan Yunho. Ia meletakkan semangkuk besar di meja makan dan menuang susu coklat di ketiga gelas. Lalu memasukkan telur gulung beserta tumis wortel dan sawi pada tempat makanan untuk bekal Changmin.

"Jae hyung~ Bisakah setiap hari kau mamasak disini? Masakanmu enak. Tidak seperti masakan umma" ucap Changmin pada Jae Joong yang duduk disebelahnya setelah ia menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng ke mlulut mungilnya..

"Ya! Kau pikir Jae Joong tak punya hal lain yang diurus sehingga memasak untukmu" ujar Yunho di sisi lain Changmin.

"Hyung tak bisa jika setiap hari. Tapi jika hari libur, bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku mau~" ucap Changmin sambil menyendokkan nasi goreng kemulut nya lagi.

Yunho merenggut. 'Baru satu hari, aku sudah kalah dengan food monster ini. Kekasihnya itu, aku atau anak nakal ini sih'

Hey Jung Yunho!

Kapan kau dan Jae Joong menjadi sepasang kekasih huh?

Pernyataan sepihak, eoh?

Tsk~

_Only look at me._  
_I love you.. Trust me._

_Deep down in both eyes, it comes from my heart._  
_Only you that I love forever._

**..The End..**

* * *

Annyeong~

Daku hanya bisa ngasih ff ini untuk Ultahnya Duckbutt dan Anniv nya TVXQ.

Selain Cinta untuk mereka ^^

Semoga kalian selalu bersama ~~

Always Keep The Faith!

**note :**

Sangat telat untuk publish? Itu karna ff ini daku ikut sertakan dalam proyek anniv nya TVXQ di sebuah blog, jadi di tahan sampai batas waktu tertentu.

Dan sekaranglah waktunyaaa~ #apaCoba

Dan untuk i'll protect you, next chapnya dalam proses nee

...

Mengecewakan?

Lempar saja daku dengan Yunho.. dan akan daku tangkap dengan tangan terbuka #digetokJJ

**Gimme Your Review...?**


End file.
